The Malfoys and the Philosopher's Stone
by house-of-green
Summary: The first Harry Potter book from the Malfoy point of view.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Chapter 1 : the decision

"He will go to Hogwarts, Lucius, and that's my final word on the subject."

Lucius Malfoy sighed and touched his fingers to his temple.

"Must I explain this again? He was the born the same year. They would be together, perhaps even the same house. I can't have Draco getting caught up in all of us. Besides, Dumbledore is allowing mudbloods into the school. Draco will be safer at Durmstrung." A soft thud interrupted him and made him look to the ornate doorway. He wondered idly if his son was listening in, as he often did.

"I won't have our only son so far away." Narcissa was more concerned about how far away he would be than their son's safety.

Lucius leaned on his cane and took a few steps closer to her. His cold gaze met her determination.

"He will not live as I do, Narcissa."

With that, he strode out of the room and to his office, closing the door harder than necessary.

He eyed the unfinished book on his desk and sat with down with a sigh. No sooner had he picked it up than a knock came at the door.

What could she want now? Had he not made it clear he wanted to be left alone?

"Come in." His voice was a low growl.

A young boy with blond hair appeared in the doorway. He stood upright with his hands clasped behind his back.

Lucius looked him over a moment before deciding to ask him what it was he needed.

"But daddy, what if I want to go to Hogwarts?"

So he had been listening. What exactly had he heard? Lucius didn't need any more questions about Harry Potter today. One conversation about his past was enough for a lifetime.

"And why would you want to attend that school, Draco?" His gaze met his son's, their eyes matching down to the last freckle of color.

"Because it's where you went, and I want to be in Slytherin like you. Isn't that what our crest fashioned after? It's what we are about!" Draco's voice had a needy quality that his father could not resist.

He let out a long sigh and stared at his son, weighing the options. He could send him to Durmstrung where he would no doubt be unhappy. He would be far away from his parents and his home. He would resent his dad for sending him so far away without more explanation than "Dark arts are not taught at Hogwarts and they allow mudbloods in." Lucius scowled at the thought of Draco being unhappy, and knew that by relation to himself he would be caught up in the Harry Potter business. He gazed slowly around the room and closed his book down on the desk. Draco would be in danger at Hogwarts and would be in the presence of filth.

He moved his eyes back to his son's pleading look.

"If it's where you really wish to go, Draco." He didn't break eye contact as he stood and walked towards his son.

"Really father?" His voice was full of hope and a smile danced around the corners of his mouth.

Lucius stood above his son and close his eyes for a moment. He could feel the decision pressing down upon his heart already.

"Yes, son, really." His voice was no more than a low whisper.

"You may go and tell your mother that you will be attending Hogwarts come September."

"Thank you, father." The smile in the boy's voice tugged at his father's heart.

Draco closed the door gently and went to tell his mother of the great news.

Lucius glanced down at his left arm and fell into one of the chairs sitting beside the fire. He would regret this day, he could feel it already as the phantom pain plagued his left forearm.

"I will keep Draco safe." He vowed under his breath as he held his face in his right hand.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2: Peacocks

Chapter 2: peacocks

Draco Malfoy was pacing his room impatiently, his father was punctual man and he knew that he would have to wait until the hour for him to knock on the door. He looked around as he walked, though he did not take notice of the things he saw. A four post double king bed crafted of dark mahogany was the center of the capacious room. The bed was adorned in an emerald green spread and fluffy, lavish pillows. A Malfoy needs his rest, after all. The elegant carvings on the posts expertly matched the gray molding that encircled the space. A pristine fireplace stood opposite the bed, but being the middle of the summer it was not lit. It was made of the finest metal; dark and cold. Green, gray, and purple tile outlined it's gorgeous frame and led the eye to a magnificent curved back sofa. Victorian style legs and arms in the same color as the bed frame hugged the gray fabric neatly. The arms curved in such a way that Draco could nap comfortably in any position. Two grand windows were seated the walls, the bottle green drapes pulled back so the warm sunlight shone on his white hair as he walked anxiously around his room.

He let out a frustrated sigh and checked the time. Two more minutes and his father would would be up here. He looked forward to any time he could spend with his father, who was often busy with who knows what. What was it that he kept hidden so deeply? And from his own son? Perhaps he would tell him about it today since he would be leaving for school soon. He decided to ask him about it, surely his father would share something with him of the reasons why he seemed to detest Hogwarts and Potter.

A sudden knock at the door made him jump, though his father didn't wait for a reply to open the door, but he did request his son do so for him.

"Ready, son?" His voice was slow and smooth.

"Of course I am!" Draco walked quickly to join his father. They walked down the beautiful staircase and outside into the garden. It was filled with flowering plants, perfect down to each petal and leaf. White peacocks traveled throughout the garden freely, their calls could be heard all around the manor. The grass was kept short and neat so that one could lay back on it and study the sky.

They walked through the rows of roses until Draco broke the silence.

"Dad, why do you keep so many white peacocks?"

Lucius stopped walking and turned to look at his son. He thought for a moment before answering carefully.

"I keep white peacocks because I want to be surrounded by things that are beautiful, because parts of myself are not. I also keep them because white is a symbol of purity, and I enjoy being around things that remind me of us."

"Oh." Draco looked at his feet.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. He could sense that something else was on his son's mind. He continued to stare at his son until Draco finally lifted his head and stared back.

"Father?"

"Yes, Draco?"

It was a moment before he could work up the courage to ask. Lucius waited patiently while his son worded his question.

"What is it, exactly, that's so ugly about your past? Why won't you speak to me of it?" His question was soft and curious, care for his father was evident in his face.

Lucius looked away and pursed his lips, tightening his grasp on his cane.

"I'm sorry, father I didn't-" Lucius waved his hand and Draco stopped talking.

"I know, son. I do owe you some explanation. Though I do not wish to tell you all of it, yet." His voice slow and steady despite the desperate urge to scream or cry.

"But you will tell me?"

"Yes. Here, let us sit." Lucius gestured to a bench encompassed by red roses, a peacock was sleeping peacefully beside the bench.

"I was involved in some rather unfortunate events. I was not caught, but I fear that I may be. You must not mention to this to anyone nor ask questions of those you will meet at Hogwarts, or elsewhere. I am, as you know, a believer in pure blood supremacy and the Dark Arts. I was a part of some things that have marked me for life, things I won't easily be rid of. I'm afraid that the burden can sometimes hinder me, and that you might be caught up in it, too. You are a Malfoy, and I want you to keep your head up. Remember that you are better than they are. If you hear anything or have any questions, I want you to speak only to me. Write me, I will write to you." Lucius set his cane against the side of the bench and let his elbow rest on the arm. He glanced towards his son, who was staring at him earnestly. He had hoped for more information than this. Lucius guessed this.

"Patience is a virtue of being a Malfoy, Draco."

His silky voice calmed his son's fears. Draco nodded his head silently and looked again to his feet. His father changed the subject.

"Your letter should arrive any day now. We can go to Diagon Alley and pick up your things. Remember to mind yourself while you are there, you will be representing yourself and the Malfoy name."

"Of course, father." said Draco

Except for the difference in hair length and style, and the obvious age gap, they looked just alike sitting in the warm sunlight. Each brooded over things and enjoyed the calm silence and the bond they shared.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"Where are we going first, father?" Draco's voice was slow and even as he walked down Diagon Alley next to his father and mother.

"Well, I am going to go look at the wands." Narcissa gave them both a tight smile and crossed the street to enter Ollivander's Wand Shop. Lucius glared after her, agitated that she interrupted him.

"Father?"

"Patience, Draco." Lucius' voice was steady as he layed a hand on Draco's shoulder. His son bowed his head in apology.

"Of course, dad." Lucius nodded slightly to accept this, and moved on.

"Go get fitted for your robes at Malkin's, I will go pick up your books. Remember, you are a Malfoy."

This last phrase instilled pride in Draco, and he stood up even straighter, which hardly seemed possible. He nodded at his father and strode into Malkin's.

"Hogwarts, first year." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He walked to the back of the store and stood, waiting to be fitted. The store was filled with all different sizes of robes and other clothes for school. Finally, someone came out and helped him get fitted for his Hogwarts robes. He was rather bored and getting restless when another boy came in. He was rather skinny with dark hair. He did not look like he belonged in this store, but perhaps he would be alright. With any luck, he will be a pureblood, and we can be good friends.

"Hello, Hogwarts, too?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes." said the boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said. This boy just looked at him as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have _you _got your own broom?" Draco asked. He really did hope his father would buy him a broom of his own. He deserved one, after all.

"No," he said.

This boy really did not seem to know anything about being a wizard. Maybe he was a muggle...

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," He said once again, and a new level of confusion reached his face.

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree." It was true. He was an excellent flyer and could show up any first year on a broom. God, this kid was dull. "Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," Another no. Certainly he has to have some idea what house he should be in?

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco chuckled to himself.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

This boy would probably be in Hufflepuff, the way he was acting, absolutely rude.

"I say, look at that man!" said the Draco, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at the dark haired boy and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid, He works at Hogwarts." The boy smiled at Draco, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" He remembered his father having mentioned Hagrid and complaining loudly about him being allowed to work at Hogwarts.

"He's the gamekeeper," the boy retorted.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage _— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." This boy would definitely not be his friend, hanging around with scum like that.

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly.

Draco sneered at him."_Do _you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy sadly.

Well, now is the chance to find out if he is pureblood. There could be some hope left for him. "Oh, sorry, but they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine." mulled Draco, with a truly appalled look on his face, "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Milkin said to the boy, who stepped down off the stool and left without another word.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," He really hoped that he did not see him much at Hogwarts. He wondered how many purebloods would be at Hogwarts anyway, and if all the students were as dumb sounding at that boy had been. He hoped he had made the right choice in asking his father to send him there. In a few more minutes, he was done being fitted, too, and left with his things to find his father.

Leaving Draco to be fitted for his robes, Lucius headed to the book store to pick up his book and to meet with Severus. He did not want Draco to overhear this particular conversation, and sending him to a different store was the only way to ensure that. He was a sneaky child, just like his father.

Lucius entered the store and quickly found the books his son needed, spotting Severus in the corner with a book about potions in his hands. He wore a scowl, as usual.

Lucius greeted him "Ah, Severus."

He did not put his book down, but merely glanced up at Lucius.

"Lucius. You had something to discuss?" He smiled politely as he spoke.

"Yes. As you are the head of Slytherin, and Draco will surely be placed in Slytherin, I need for you to keep to our agreement. Potter will be in his year, and I want you to be sure he is not mixing with that kind, or with mudbloods and halfbloods. If there is any trouble, send me an owl." His voice was low but had a strong tone of command in it.

"Of course, Lucius." Severus chuckled. "And what if he is not placed in Slytherin?"

"Don't be a fool. I must go see if Draco is done being fitted. Good day." And with that short good bye, Lucius left the store. Draco was just coming out of the store as Lucius left, he smiled softly as he met up with him.

"Father," Draco demanded "We are going to go look at brooms."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to wait for your mother?"

"No." he said shortly.

Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder and guided him to Quality Quidditch Supplies. A number of children and adults were peering in at the Nimbus 2000, the best broom on the market. Draco shoved them out of the way to get a closer look at it. When he saw the "price on demand" sign, he sneered and took his father's hand to lead him into the shop. Draco went straight to the Nimbus 2000.

"Father, I want a broom to take with me." he demanded of Lucius, "I want a Nimbus 2000."

"Draco, first years are not allowed their own broom. Make the quidditch team next year, and I will get you one." Lucius leaned on his cane and glowered down at Draco. He knew that Draco would look up at him with his beautiful, cool eyes and it would be hard to resist it.

"Oh, but father, no one else in my year will have one and I love to fly." Draco did indeed look up at his father with a pleading expression in his light eyes. Lucius made eye contact and did not break it.

"You may fly when you come home for the holidays, son. You will survive a year without a broom. You would not be able to hide it at school, anyway."

Draco made a low, whining growl and crossed his arms, looking up at Lucius.

"Dad, you yourself said I deserve a spot on the team."

"Of course you do, but that does not mean I need to buy you a broom that will just get confiscated. I told you that I will buy you one next year." Draco let out a mumbling hiss and stalked over to other brooms in the store. He sneered at a few kids who were looking at lower quality brooms and thought that it must be horrible to be so poor that they could not even look at the Nimbus 2000. As he strolled around snickering at the unfortunate wizards and witches who could not afford as nice a broom as he could, he started to feel a bit better, but was determined not to let his father see this. Mr. Malfoy sighed heavily and glared around the room full of customers.

"Hardly any purebloods left." he growled under his breath.

He turned and saw Narcissa through the window, and went to find Draco to tell him it was time to go home. Draco responded with a haughty "Ok" and followed his father out to meet Narcissa.

"Did you get everything?" She asked them, taking Lucius' arm.

"Yes, we did. And I met the most repulsive boy at Malkin's. He didn't seem to know anything about Hogwarts and had no idea which house he ought to be in. He was horribly rude and didn't say more than 2 words until that Hagrid showed up for him. Can you imagine hanging around with people like that? It's disgusting." Draco complained about Harry all the way to Ollivander's.

"Ollivandar." Lucius spoke as the entered the shop.

Draco looked around him to see a mess of wands piled in every available space. Several other people were in the shop examining different wands. They talked quietly, comparing different qualities of wands. Mr. Ollivandar had long, unkempt light hair and pale skin.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe Draco needs a wand? Here, let's try this one." He pulled out a box from the shelf directly behind him.

Lucius nodded, and Draco walked up to the counter to try out the wand.

"Elm, 9 inches, and a phoenix core. A fine wand." He handed it to Draco, who gave it a flick.

"Nothing's happened." Draco said as Mr. Ollivandar snatched the wand back and put it away, bringing out another wand from a shelf on the far left of the store.

"This one should suit you." he said, handing it to Draco. "It's oak, 91/2 inches, and has a unicorn hair core." As he was saying this, Draco pointed the wand at some people in the shop and was disappointed when a flick of his wrist produced nothing. "Ah, yes, not that one, either." Commented Mr. Ollivandar as he took back the second wand. "Let me go search for one! I have just the thing." He hurried down the back hall to remove a wand.

He brought it back out, seeming confident he had found the wand that Draco needed.

"This is a very fine wand, it is hawthorne, 7 inches, and has a phoenix core." As soon as he handed it to Draco, he took it back out of his hand and, with an intrigued look, brought out yet another wand.

"This is hickory! It is 103/4 inches and has a unicorn hair core." Once again, he took it straight out of Draco's hand as soon as he held it. "Oh no, not that one!" he said frantically when he took it back.

He hurried into the back and made quite a bit of noise before returning with a wand. "This should do it!" he said, handing the wand to Draco. "It is elm, 12 inches and very-" He stopped short as Draco flicked the wand at someone, making them fall over. "Oh dear, not that wand." He took it back and walked around the shelves, searching for a wand.

He pulled one out from the top of a shelf on the right, and handed it to Draco carefully.

"This is hawthorne, 11 inches, with a unicorn hair core."

Draco's face lit up as he took the wand, he looked as if he had always been holding that wand in his hand. He smiled at his father.

"I want this one."

Lucius gave a light smile, and payed Mr. Ollivandar.

"Have a great day!" Mr. Ollivandar called after them as they left.

"Is that all that you need?" Narcissa seemed anxious to leave Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, that's all mother."

They left, Draco satisfied that he had found such a good wand. He was a bit nervous about leaving home for Hogwarts. Being away from his father for so long would be hard. He needed him.

At the same time, Lucius was mulling over the same thing. He was so used to the company of his son. There were so many mudbloods, not to mention Harry Potter being in his year. He would miss their walks in the garden and guiding him through his study of magic. Lucius had a sick feeling in his stomach when he thought of dropping Draco off at the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. He hoped it was just his selfish nature, wishing Draco to stay home. Something seemed to say, though, that it was not just that.


End file.
